disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Princess Songs
Songs from Cinderella starring Cinderella # A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes # So This is Love # Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo # The Work Song (Cinderelly, Cinderelly) Songs from The Little Mermaid starring Ariel # Part of Your World # Kiss the Girl # In Harmony # Under the Sea # Edge of the Edge of the Sea # Sing a New Song # Just a Little Love # I Remember Songs from Aladdin starring Princess Jasmine # A Whole New World # Forget About Love # Out of Thin Air # More Than a Peacock Princess Songs from Sleeping Beauty starring Princess Aurora # Once Upon a Dream # I Wonder # Keys to the Kingdom # Hail to the Princess Aurora Songs from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs starring Snow White # I'm Wishing/One Song # Someday My Prince Will Come # Whistle While You Work # With a Smile and a Song Songs from Pocahontas starring Pocahontas # Colors of the Wind # Just Around the Riverbend # Where Do I Go from Here? # If I Never Knew You # Between Two Worlds Songs from Beauty and the Beast starring Princess Belle # Beauty and the Beast # Something There # Belle # You'll Never Lose This Love # Stories # A Cut Above the Rest # As Long as There's Christmas # If I Can't Love Her # How Does This Moment Last Forever? # Evermore # Days in the Sun Songs from Mulan starring Fa Mulan # Reflection # Honor to Us All # True to Your Heart # Don't Let Go # A Girl Worth Fighting For # Lesson Number One Songs featuring all of the Disney Princesses # If You Can Dream * Susan Stevens Logan as Cinderella * Carolyn Gardener as Snow White * Christie Houser as Princess Aurora * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Paige "O" Hara as Belle * Lea Salonga as Jasmine * Judy Kuhn as Pocahontas * Lea Salonga as Fa Mulan 2. Where Dreams Begin * Susan Stevens Logan as Cinderella * Carolyn Gardener as Snow White * Christie Houser as Princess Aurora * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Paige "O" Hara as Belle * Lea Salonga as Jasmine * Judy Kuhn as Pocahontas * Lea Salonga as Fa Mulan 3. It's Not Just Make Believe * Susan Stevens Logan as Cinderella * Carolyn Gardener as Snow White * Christie Houser as Princess Aurora * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Paige "O" Hara as Belle * Lea Salonga as Jasmine * Judy Kuhn as Pocahontas * Lea Salonga as Fa Mulan Songs from Frozen starring Princess Anna and the powerful snow queen Elsa # Do You Want to Build a Snowman? # For the First Time in Forever # Let it Go # Love is an Open Door Songs from The Princess and the Frog starring Princess Tiana # Down in New Orleans # Ma Belle Evageline # When We're Human # Almost There # Gonna Take You There Songs from Tangled starring Rapunzel # When Will My Life Begin? # I've Got a Dream # I See the Light # Life After Happily Ever After # Wind in My Hair Songs from Brave starring Princess Merida # Touch the Sky # Into the Open Air # Learn Me Right Song from The Princess and the Pea starring Danielle # Desire, Shelter and Possibly Love Song from The Moon Prince starring Princess Luna # Somewhere I will Go Song from Anja Two Tribes as One starring Princess Anja # Where I Come From Songs from Elena of Avalor starring Princess Elena # Sister Time # My Time # Ready to Rule Songs from Moana starring Moana # How Far I'll Go # I Am Moana Song from The Nightingale starring Chun Xiu # What a Dream Song from The Snow Queen starring Gerda # I'll Love You Forever Song from The Wild Swans starring Elise # If It Takes a Miracle Song from Thumbelina starring Thumbelina # For the Power of Love Song from The Six Swans starring Celestia # Find a Dream Song from Bella and Rosey starring Bella and Rosey # We're Just Like You Category:Pixar Category:Disney Princess Category:Marvel